One Mistake, One Goodbye
by xXThatOneCrazyGirlXx
Summary: The pain, The tears, The screaming. someone makes a grave mistake and pays the horrid price. Everyone's separated and may never see each other again. the struggle this team makes to see each other one last time. One mistake, is one goodbye.
1. Ezra

All Ezra remembered was fire, explosions and screaming. The screams were from his family, the ones that took him in, the ones he loved, their screams were burnt into his mind. He didn't know why there was fire or explosions, he just knew. He had been knocked unconscious, it felt like he was dead but, the pain in his body told him otherwise.

Ezra opened his eyes slowly. He couldn't see anything, it was all pitch black. He heard the crackling of fire and the creaking of wind running on lose metal. Ezra slowly got his vision back and when he did he saw fire, lots of fire and a ship that had scattered everywhere. He guessed they might have crashed on a random planet.

He tried to sit up but when he did his whole body protested in pain. The pain was so bad he was trembling and his whole body hurt. There was debris and metal all around him, he then noticed the large piece of metal lodged in his arm.

"Karabast." He said, voice shaken and very quiet.

He started to get up on his feet but when he did all the blood rushed to his head. His vision went spotty with the next flow of pain, he pulled himself together and took a step forward. Big mistake. As soon as his foot hit the ground his vision went to a blur and he couldn't hear anymore. He was shaking so bad he tripped on his next step and tumbled to the ground.

He laid there staring into the fire unable to move. It felt like the world was in slow motion. The pain stopped from the numbness of blood loss and his breaths were slowed. It felt nice, the pain was gone for now but, he knew it would come back with much more force. He took the opportunity and closed his eyes listening to sounds of the waves in his ears.

Ezra thought this would be the last time he would see again, feel again, hear again, _breath_ again. But he let sleep claim him and let all the worries of the world go.


	2. Sabine

Sabine walked around the crash site with caution. She had woken up a couple hours ago, her body was sore and pretty banged up but other than that she was okay. She had sprained her wrist, her feet were burnt by who knows what and she was cut all over her body. She might even have a concussion.

She remembers bits and pieces but not the whole thing. She remembers hearing tie fighters, then Ezra's screams, next came the explosions and she remembered the sound of their ship crashing into a planet and everything went black.

Thankfully they weren't in the ghost when this happened. They had stolen an imperial ship so they could go unnoticed. That was a day before this had all happened, she just wondered if her family was alright. She may be independent but that doesn't mean she doesn't love them.

She was mostly worried about Ezra. She had heard him let out a painful scream _before_ the explosions. Sabine could see it all play out in her head. Even though she didn't see anything going on she still heard it.

"_Ezra, we need you to fix the shields!" Hera yelled._

_"__What about chopper?" he retorted._

_"__Chops down so we need you to fix em!"_

_"__Ok, ok. Im on it!" _

_Sabine was shouting ties when she heard a small zap of electricity and the lights flickered along with the engine._

_"__EZRA!" Hera yelled, worry was defiantly in her voice._

_"__Hera, Ezra? What happened? Is everyone ok?" kanan asked through the com._

_Hera didn't answer right away. But when she did she sounded as if she was about to break down._

_"__E-Ezra's down kanan, I repeat Ezra is down." Hera said into the com._

That was the last thing she remembered before the explosions came. They were surrounded by tie fighters and a destroyer. There was no way they were getting out of that fight, they all knew it. She wasn't just worried about Ezra, or course she was scared for Hera, kanan and zeb too. She had no idea what had happened to chop before the crash, she just knew it wasn't good.

As she walked along the broken down ship she spotted something very important. Zebs bo-rifle. She quickly ran over and picked it up. She examined it and noticed the blood and fur form the lasant. His rifle was more beaten then Sabine's whole body! That made her feel sick, what happened to zeb then?

At almost perfect timing, she heard a quiet groan. She spun on her heels aiming the heavy rifle at whatever was behind her. She saw and pile on metal and wires but, what was under it made her sick. It was zeb. Or just zebs arm. She couldn't tell yet, his arm was the only thing showing.

She dropped the rifle and ran to her brother's side. She tried her best to move the metal crushing him, but it took her a while because it was so heavy. When she had gotten rid of all the metal, her gloves where covered with the lasants blood.

"zeb?" she asked quietly.

All she got in return was another groan.

She bent down on one knee and held zebs head in her hands.

"zeb? Please wake up." She repeated over and over again.

Sabine felt for a pulse and luckily it was beating. She sighed in relief and gently put the lasants head down.

"were going to be okay buddy. I promise." She almost started crying.

Sabine didn't realise she missed him so much, and she was glad to have him back.


	3. Hera

_"__Hera! Help me, please!"_

_"__Hera, help him!"_

_"__HERA!"_

_"__I'm so sorry Ezra, but I can't help you." _

Hera shot up with a gasp. She had been crying in her sleep, talking in her sleep, too. She didn't mean to leave Ezra, she had no choice and she had to help all of them. Hera felt guilt settle in her stomach.

_What have I done?! If I had helped him would we all be okay? _She thought.

Hera then noticed her surroundings. She was in the cockpit of an imperial transport, if it even was a ship anymore. There was small flames on the seats beside her and the controls had been so badly damaged that a part of them shot upwards in the crash and crushed Hera's left arm. The window in front of her was broken and had blood all over it.

_Ezra._

That was Ezra's blood and she knew it. She remembered everything that happened perfectly, it was terrible and she was surprised if Ezra was still alive, she hated to even think about losing her son. But it was the truth.

_Ezra had gone under the dash to fix the broken shields under Hera's command, big mistake. A tie had gotten in a hit and where it hit, Ezra was right on the other side. She heard a loud zap then Ezra's painful scream. The scream tore itself into Hera's mind and the next thing she knew kanan was yelling to her over the com._

_"__Hera whats going on? Is everybody okay?" _

_She didn't respond, she was staring at Ezra's body that laid beside her. he was panting and unconscious, obviously from being shocked nearly to death._

_"__Seriously Hera, whats going on?' Zebs voice came over the com._

_"__Ezras down, I repeat, Ezra is down." She said softly._

_A cold tear ran down her cheek, she could feel herself starting to breakdown._

_"__not now hera… keep…going." She said to herself._

_BOOM!_

_They had been hit in the rear. The transport started going down into an unfamiliar planet. They all needed to brace for impact, now! They were going down and going down fast. _

_"__everybody buckle up and brace for impact." She said over the com._

_"__hera is ezra okay?" sabine asked._

_She looked back down at the body on the floor._

_"__H-he's fine Sabine. Don't worry." She said quietly trying to hide the worry and sadness in her voice._

_She pulled the buckle over her body. There was seconds till impact and she had to try to land the ship. She couldn't help Ezra, it would risk their safety even more than before. _

_"__im so sorry ezra." She said sadly._

_Hera left his limp body lying there helplessly on the floor. She felt guilt swell in her throat, she felt like she was going to be sick. then, everything went black._

"AHHHH!" Hera cried out in pain as she gripped her arm.

She was stuck. Her belt was locked and her arm was stuck in a piece of sharp metal. She saw Ezra's ligtsaber sitting beside her, so she leaned as far as her pain stricken body would let her.

"ahhhhh!" she cried again.

This time giving a quick snatch to grab the weapon. Hera ignited the light saber and cut away the metal around her leg. Once that was free she cut the belt holding her in place. As soon as she cut the belt her chair broke and she fell to the ground with a thud.

She hissed in pain when her leg made contact with the floor. The pain was mainly in her left leg and arm but she had scratches from the glass and wires poking out. She defiantly needed to patch herself up before she could go outside, that's for sure.

Hera stood up slowly using the passenger seat. She took a step and then another and another. She slowly made her way to cockpit door, she tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. She tried to open it with all her strength but she was in such bad condition that it still didn't move.

She sighed in defeat and looked around the room for an exit. The only other was out was the shattered, blood covered, dangerous window. She sighed again and limped over to the window. She climbed on top f the controls and peered out the window.

She gasped and jumped backwards. She was in the air still. Hera walked forward again and poked her head out the window. The ship was in a huge tree, suspended in the air. How was she supposed to get down from here now?

There was vines holding the ship so high up, She was going to have to climb. Hera got on her stomach and reached for any vines she could feel for. After a while of tugging and pulling she had enough to climb down. Hera stood up and tied the longest vine around her waist, she tied more vines to that and eventually had a long enough rope to get down from the tree.

She looked out into the distance and sighed. The planet was unknown to her, she had no idea what lived on this planet or what grew here. There was trees everywhere, the ground was highly uneven from the tree roots and there was a small pond to her right. the sun was getting ready to set and there was a slight breeze that made a shiver go down her spine.

This was going to be a hell of a vacation.


	4. update

**Hey everyone, just an update. Sorry. I was just wondering if you guys had some ideas you would like me to fit in. I already have an idea of what'll happen in this fic and how it'll end. But still, I love suggestions and requests. Fire away!**

**I may break your heart in this fic, I may not. You never know. BYE for now.**

**May the force be with you!**


	5. Wreckage

_"__Ezrrraaaaaa."_

Ezra's eyes shot open. He sat up quickly on instinct, but immediately wished he didn't. His head was pounding, his leg was throbbing with pain, his arm was in so much pain he couldn't even move it, and his back felt like a million needles poking him.

He flopped down on his back but immediately shot back up again. There was something in his back. Lots of things. He used his good arm to reach around and feel for whatever was poking him. As soon as his hand made contact he flinched. Ezra pulled his arm around again and looked at it. There was blood all over his hand from his back and a huge cut on his finger now.

Dozens of shards of glass were lodged in his skin. When he moved the glass cracked and moved around, cutting anything it could. The pain was unbearable. He had no idea what had happened on that ship, he just knew it was far from good.

Ezra finally opened his eyes fully only to be blinded by the light. He cringed, he was having problems breathing. He tried to take in a long breath to come himself, but it didn't work. Something was stopping him from breathing. He tried again and again, his face was turning purple from lack of air. Just before he was about to pass out he let out a massive cough which sent blood flying from his mouth.

He doubled over and started to throw up, blood and food together. He eventually started dry heaving which made pain shoot up his back. The pain was so bad he fell over on his side, struggling for breath. Ezra laid there for 10 minutes or so, just trying to calm down.

Once he finally was able to breathe normally and had relaxed he propped his head up a bit to look around. The flames around him had died down to hot coals. There was a huge chunk of ship right behind him. The trees all around were ripped up and fallen over.

"I hope nobody was under that." He chuckled to himself.

He got to his feet slowly and started to limp to the chunk of ship. It was burnt and badly broken, no way could he get anything from it. That's what he thought. He finally reached the wreckage and climbed carefully inside.

It was difficult to see but he found what he was looking for. A med kit. Ezra sat on the top of the wreckage and opened the kit. He just able to pull the medal from his arm and bandage it up. Really that was his worst injury and it had to be fixed the most. But his head hurt like hell.

All he really wanted was to see Hera, Sabine, Zeb and Kanan again. He may have grown up on the streets but that didn't mean he was heartless. He really liked the crew, they made him laugh, smile, cry and be annoyed again. It reminded him of his family. His mother and father, his brother and sister. Yes he had a brother and sister, he just never told anyone.

"What am I gonna do?" he thought out loud.

He would _die_ for this crew, that's for sure. (I'm laughing evilly right now, I'm gonna break your hearts). No matter what, he would trade his life for theirs. This galaxy didn't need him, but they needed them. They need Hera and Kanan, Zeb and Sabine. He thought he was nothing compared to them, but that's all about to change.


	6. Sabotage?

A soft wind ran through the trees. The sounds of nature filled Hera's ears, the birds, the soft winds and the trees rustling. The water beneath her feet was calming, so calming she forgot about the worries of her crew, of herself, of the galaxy.

Hera was standing knee deep in the pond beside her fallen ship. She had wanted to wash off all the dirt and smoke, but she got lost in thought, deep in thought.

_Where are they?_

_Will I ever see them again?_

_Is ezra okay?_

_What about kanan?_

_Or sabine?_

_Zeb?_

_What am I going to do?_

_I need to find them, no matter what._

She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard something behind her. She spun on her heel and pulled out her gun, she immediately pulled back when she realised what had made the noise. It was a small deer like creature, harmless and scared. She let out a sigh of relief and smiled at the animal before her. It made a kitten like noise and skipped off into the trees, probably to find its family.

Hera sighed again and inspected her injuries. Wasn't serious but they did need fixing up before she did anything else. Hera sat in the water so it was about waste high, it splashed up her back and cleaned out the wounds she couldn't reach. She then took a cloth and cleaned her arm, then bandaged it up with some of her ripped clothing.

It was only the middle of the day, she had no food or clean water. She didn't know what to do but she just hoped everyone else was okay. Truly, she had no idea what had happened back in space, the com and the shields went down _before_ the imperial ships came. Was it a sabotage? No, one of her crew mates would never turn on the team. Would they?

She shook away the thought of her family turning on each other and focussed on surviving and finding her crew/family. They would need to contact ful- ahsoka so she could send the ghost to pick them up. That was going to be difficult, they needed an imperial base to take over to do that or even a droid for their broken coms. But, neither was on this planet. The only hope was someone skilled enough to fix the system. Ezra! He could do it, he does everything like that for them.

She was hoping Ezra wasn't on his own right now. He had had a bad past and this might remind him of it. He was fully capable of protecting himself but she just worried for him. After all, he was like a son to her.

After cleaning herself up and bandaging her wounds she took a look around. She could climb back into the ship in the trees but it would prove difficult with her arm. She needed shelter for the night and it would be perfect. Away from the harsh nature that inhabited this planet, she would be warm, safe, and she could store food in it too.

Even though it was far from night, she needed to get a fire going to dry her cloths. She sighed and gather up some fallen tree branches and started to climb back up the tree. This was going to be a long night, but most likely worse for her team. She just hoped they had all come out of the crash alive.

**has anyone noticed im missing a certain someone yet? is anyone getting suspicious on what Hera said about sabotage? **

**hope you liked this chapter! sorry it took so long to update. I had a really busy weekend. bye for now, MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU! happy may 4th. bye!**


	7. Injuries

**hey everyone, sorry for the wit I had a very busy week. hope u like this chapter and ill update as soon as possible. enjoy!**

It didn't take long for the large lasant to finally awake. He dreamt of the crash. Over. And over. And over again. He would NEVER forget the screams of his best friends. He may have not seen the pain and tears but he could feel it, he could feel it in his heart. There was no way Zeb would ever forget this day.

The only member of his team that he knew was safe sat across from him right now. Sabine had had worse injuries than she had thought, though oddly she had no bad wounds. Just scratches and a bit of burns, one quite bad of her right wrist.

She had made a small roof over their heads for the night. It was just made of large pieces of metal, just enough to keep the heat in. she had also started a small fire to keep them warm for the night.

They both said nothing really. Just staring into the fire deep in thought. The only time they spoke is when zeb woke up, she had explained how she found him and how she got some supplies from the broken ship.

Sabine had cleaned his injuries and bandaged them up. Zeb had a broken wrist, burns on his palms and feet, a large gash in his back and a huge cut across his face. The pain was mainly in his head from a concussion but other than that his body was numb from loss of blood, so really he couldn't feel anything.

They were both broken from thought when the soft pitter-patter of rain came from above them. It was night time, cloudy sky, soft rain and a bit of thunder from a distance. They both saw a strike of lightning and looked at each other. Sabine gave him a warming smile that made him return the gesture.

Her smile quickly turned into a frown and she looked up at the cloudy sky.

"Zeb?" she said quietly.

This was their first conversation in a while.

"Ya?" he replied.

"Do you think they are okay?"

Zebs smile faded and he glared at the fire. They could all be dead and they had no idea.

"I don't know Sabine, I don't know."

She let a lone tear fall down her cheek and she let out a sob.

"What are we gonna do zeb? They could all be dead right now." She cried.

Sabine buried her face in her hands and let her emotions flow.

"They can't be dead Sabine. You know them. Ezra survived for so long on his own, he can easily take care of himself. Hera is a big fighter and she would not stop till she knew everyone is safe. Kanan has been through worse and he is probably looking for everyone right now. Plus, they are all REALLY stubborn."

She laughed at that last part and looked back up at the lasant. She was glad she wasn't on her own right now.

"but-"

"Stop worrying, they will all be okay. Alright?"

She gave a small smile and agreed with the stubborn but sweet lasant. Sabine looked away from the lasant and whispered to herself.

"What have I done?"


	8. Attack

A young padawan sat alone at the base of a tree. He stared up at the beautiful setting sun. The sky was as beautiful as ever, blue, red, yellow, orange and a bit of purple. He loved the view, but he would give everything to see his friends again.

Ezra sighed and pulled an object out of his pocket. It was Kanan's lightsaber. He had picked it up after Kanan dropped it in a battle. After that they had to all get in the ship, so he had no time to give it back to him. He wasn't sure where his own lightsaber was, he just knew it was probably with Hera.

The sun had set and the night sky had taken over the planet. Ezra looked up from Kanan lightsaber and stared into the trees. He heard a soft movement in the bush to his right, which made him immediately shoot up.

He didn't know what was on this planet. What was friendly or deadly, he had no clue. He heard a sharp growl and the bushes to his left started to move as well. It was so dark he could barely see a thing.

"H-hello?" he called into the bushes.

He started to shake when he got a loud growl in response. His throat was dry and he was shaking. Ezra was scared because he knew there was more than one of the creatures. He crouched down a bit to try to see the creature, and within 2 seconds he was surrounded by large cat like creatures. They were huge with sharp fangs. (They kind of look like leopards mixed with tigers.)

"Oh shit." He said to himself.

The biggest of the cats crawled forward slowly, examining Ezra from top to bottom. It let out a loud snarl which made Ezra jump back quickly. All the cats started coming closer now and he needed to escape. Ezra looked around quickly for an escape route, the only way out was up. The leader of the pack roared and lunged at Ezra.

Ezra screamed and put his arms up to defend himself. The cat hit him and he hit him hard. So hard it knocked him to the ground, it had him pinned and there was no way out. Then it hit him, KANANS LIGHTSABER. He looked around for it as the cat tried to bite his face but he moved just in time. Ezra picked up the lightsaber and ignited it. It went straight through the cat's chest and it fell to the ground dead.

He looked around quickly and force jumped out of the circle of cats. He ran, he wasn't fast because of his injuries but he could still run. Adrenalin pumped through his veins as the cats chased after him. One of the fastest cats got beside him and tackled his legs making him tumble to the ground. He turned over on his back and sliced the cat in two.

Luckily there was a tree right beside him. Ezra ran over to it and put his foot on the lowest branch and started to climb quickly. He could hear the cats below him, they were hungry and he knew they wouldn't give up easily.

His lungs were on fire, his heart was beating a million miles an hour and his head was spinning. Just before he got out of reach, one of the creatures leaped and got a hold of his ankle.

"AHHHH!" he screamed in pain.

He tried his hardest not to let go of the branches but the cat twisted making him curl up on himself. They both tumbled to the ground and landed hard. The cat still had a hold of his ankle and it wouldn't let go.

He reached over and picked up a stick, he wacked the cat over the head with it but it still wouldn't let go. Ezra rolled over on to his stomach trying to get away, he reached for tree roots to grab onto but the cat just dragged him away from them. He then saw the lightsaber again. He looked back at the cat and tried to kick it in the face. He was successful, the cat loosened its grip. Ezra turned over again and reached for Kanan's weapon, he dug at the dirt trying to pull away from the beast but it hardened its grip again. Ezra was just about to reach the saber when another cat jumped onto his arm and bit into it hard.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed in pain.

Another cat jumped onto his back and started bighting and ripping his sides. He was going to die and he knew it. He had lost too much blood and these things are not gonna give up. Ezra was just about to give up the struggle when he heard the hiss of a lightsaber being ignited. He let out a scream of pain to let the person know he was there.

His vision started going blurry and he started to lose his breath. He felt the cat dig it claws deep into his flesh and rip them out with such force it tore off a huge chunk of flesh. Ezra dug his face into the dirt to try to stop the horror flooding his vision. Then, everything stopped. The pain, the growls, the screaming. Ezra then felt hands rap around him and turn him over.

He recognised those hands, warm and welcoming. It was the hands of a man. A man he knew and loved. The man looked straight into his eyes and let out a small smile.

"hey kid, miss me?"

**hey everyone. I appreciate the help in the last chapter. I used all your advice and she seems happier now that I have talked to her a lot. she actually came to school today he happiest girl on earth. here's why; amazingphil did a live stream and he mentioned her in the video which made her SO HAPPY about it.**

**it means the world to me to actually see a REAL smile on her face, not a smile that covers the pain. thanks again to all the help! bye!**


	9. Suicide

Its pitch black out, the stars and the moon are the only light here. Part of the ship I have been staying in has come in great use. I heard growling down there, I heard rain and the worst was the terrible screams of someone in pain. Hera didn't know who or what was screaming but she sure didn't want to find out. The only scary thing is it kind of sounded like Ezra.

Hera was digging around the cockpit when she came across something terrible. Ezra's lightsaber. It was buried deep in metal but she was able to dig it out. She held it up to the moon and examined it, it was in perfect condition. But Ezra wasn't. As soon as she thought of losing Ezra she broke into tears. Hera fell to her knees facing the floor, she let her emotions flow.

She felt his pain. She felt the pain of all her friends. She knew he must be scared and sad, after all it's like losing his parents all over again. Tears stained her outfit but she didn't care. She let out a loud sob and curled into a little ball on the floor. That night specter 2 cried herself to sleep.

When she awoke it was daylight. Hera quickly shot up and looked around the room, she grabbed Ezra's lightsaber and ran to the vines. Hera quickly climbed down the veins and started to walk through the forest.

She was going to find her crew, and she was going to find them today. It seemed like hours had gone by. Just searching. At one point she wasn't paying attention, and tripped over a root and she fell face first in a puddle of mud.

"Seriously!" she yelled.

But when she looked closer, she noticed it wasn't mud. It was blood, flesh and dirt. Hera gasped and shot up, she looked around franticly and noticed something very strange. There was dead cat like creatures all around her. Cut in two or stabbed, but all dead.

'Was this where the screams were coming from?' she asked herself.

Hera shook her head and tried to rub off all the blood. There was a LOT of it. Then she noticed something even more strange. Hera bent down on her knees and picked up something in the blood. It was a piece of Ezra's hair! She gasped and dropped the piece of her crew mate and looked around the blood puddle for more evidence. Surely enough she found it. There was shreds of Ezra's jumpsuit all around her.

She froze in fear. Ezra could be dead. She could have done something to help! She could have saved him! She heard the screams, the screams of her son! So why didn't she do anything? She was afraid. Afraid she might not survive this either.

Hera let out a loud sob and ran. She ran away from the blood and cats balling her eyes out. She didn't stop, not for a long time. She ran till her lungs hurt and she couldn't see the scene anymore. Hera let out a loud cry and fell to the ground in tears.

You couldn't even tell it was her. Covered in red, skinny as ever, crying. She was trembling now. Afraid she had just lost her youngest crew member. Maybe, just maybe, she could end it all right here right now. Hera unhooked Ezra's lightsaber from her belt and looked at it for the last time.

She had a strong feeling everyone was dead now. And a voice in her head told her to do what had to be done. She shakily placed the saber to her chest and breathed in and out to calm herself.

"c'mon Hera… you c-can do t-this." She cried.

She pulled it tighter to her chest, ready for what her choice would bring her. She wanted it all to end badly, the suffering, the pain, the fear.

"1…"

She closed her eyes, sitting up straight.

"2…"

Then her memories came back. The memories of Kanan, Sabine, zeb, chopper and Ezra. The night Ezra joined the crew. The day they found Sabine alone. The day they got Kanan back from the empire. How zeb and chop would always fight. The night Kanan and Hera met. All good memories.

It made her want to make a different choice, but she needed the release of death.

"3..."

she could hear the birds chirping, the waves of a close pond and the wines of a new baby animal being born. She was seconds from death when she heard what she had been waiting for forever.

"Hera?"

She immediately dropped the saber and looked up at the kneeling lasant in front of her. He saw what she was about to do, and he wouldn't allow it. He grabbed the saber off the ground and hooked it onto his belt.

"Zeb? Is that really you?" she asked him, it was so quiet he could barely hear her.

"Yes Hera, it's me." He smiled warmly at the woman.

Zeb helped Hera to her feet and guided her over to the camp Sabine had made. When she got there he sat her down on a ripped up seat cushion.

"Sabine just went out for a walk, she wanted to see if she could find anyone." He said.

"Sabine?! Is she ok?" Hera asked.

"ya ya she's fine." He chuckled.

Hera gave him a smile and he smiled back at her. His smile faded when he removed Ezra's lightsaber from his belt and held it out to me.

"So, I'm guessing you can't find Ezra or Kanan?" he asked.

She couldn't speak so Hera just shook her head.

"They-"I was cut off by a loud shriek.

I turn my head to see Sabine standing not too far away from us. She smiles so wide I think her face is going to rip. She runs as fast as she can and tackles me for a hug. She squeals again and we laugh together. We finally pull apart and she is shaking, hopefully from joy.

"I'm so happy zeb found you!" she exclaimed.

I smiled at her and she looks down at my stomach. Her smile fades and worry appears in her eyes.

"How long has it been since you've eaten?" Sabine asks worriedly.

I shrug and she stands up and starts to walk away.

"Where are you going?" zeb asks her.

She looks over her shoulder and smiles.

"To get Hera something to eat." Sabine replies happily.

She speed walks off and around the corner. As soon as she is out of sight her smile fades to an angry look. She curses and brings a com link up to her face.

"This is Sabine reporting. There's more survivors then I expected." She tells the com.

"Kill them, kill them all." The woman says.


	10. Master

I'm in pain. A lot of it. My back feels like its on fire, I feel like someone put my arm in a shredder and my foot feels like there is a million needles poking into it. It hurts to breath, to move, and even blink.

I just lay there staring up into the bright sky. My whole body protested in moving, but I had to. I push up on my elbows and sit up slowly. I'm laying under a large beautiful tree, right beside a small lake and there is a warm fire at my feet.

I don't remember anything after the cat attack, but it felt like I was being carried. I didn't remember who picked me up or bandaged my wounds. I don't remember who I saw. All I know is it was definitely a man.

I put my weight on the tree and pull myself up. I hiss as a sharp pain shoots through my leg.

"karabast."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

My eyes dart around quickly, then I see him. A tall man perched in the tree above me. He jumps down and it startles me so I stumble back and I start to fall, but the ground never came. I look up to see the man had a hold of my good arm so I wouldn't fall.

"Careful kid." He said

I recognised that voice anywhere. I finally register the face and I realise who it is. KANAN! I sequel and tackle him to the ground.

"Kanan!" I say.

He smiles and pulls me in for a hug. I actually feel a tear escape my eye and I sob into his shoulder.

"I missed you too, padawan." He chuckled.

I look up at him again and give him a huge smile. I have missed him so much and didn't even realise it. I get back on my feet and offer a hand to Kanan.

"Here, master." I say as I help him up.

We both walk over to the lake and sit on the edge. Where is everyone else? Are they okay? Are they with each other?

"kanan?" I ask him.

"ya."

"Do you know where the others are?"

He sighs and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen them." Kanan says quietly.

"Do you think there… okay?" I ask sadly.

His eyes narrow and he barriers his head in his hands.

"I don't know ezra. I just hope they are."

I nod and lay back in the grass. We may never see Hera, zeb or Sabine ever again. What are we supposed to do? Just sit around and wait? No, I'm going to look for them tomorrow.

I would literally die for those people, I'm not giving up yet.

**hey everyone, I hope you like that Kanan is back! yay!**

**THIS IS A WARINING! I will probably make you cry in the next 2 chapters so prepare yourself for a rollercoaster of feels! good luck!**


	11. Gone

**Hey everyone, welcome back! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been super busy. So here it is!**

**WARNING; lately I have been becoming a bit darker and more gothic, just recently I adopted an emo hair style and I fricken love it! I have been wearing a hell of a lot more black and my sole has become a lot darker recently, so if the chapters become really gory and dark that's why.**

**Enjoy!**

Darkness covered the quiet forest. No movement or sound, aside from a soft breeze pushing through the night sky. A small fire was the only thing keeping them from the shadows that crept through the forest.

Sabine, Hera and zeb lay around the bright fire. They were scared. Scared something could find and attack them in their sleep. Scared they might wake up to be in a cell. Scared they may never see Ezra or Kanan ever again.

They thought they were alone that night, they were wrong. Sabine shot up as a twig snapped in the bushes behind her.

"w-what was that?" she asked.

Zeb and Hera just noticed her staring deep into a bush. They looked at each other than stared at Sabine again. Sabine carefully got into a kneeling position and crept backwards slowly. Whatever it was, she didn't want to get in a fight with it.

Zeb sat up and slowly reached for his rifle. The bushes rustled which made Sabine jump back and almost land in the fire. Hera got up and knelt down next to Sabine and pointed Ezra's lightsaber/gun at the bushes. Zeb walked quickly over to the girls and aimed his rifle, ready for whatever was coming.

The bushes parted and both Hera and zeb were seconds from firing, then they heard a faint gasp out of fear. They all glanced quickly at each other but immediately turned their attention back to the bush. The bushes came apart fully and all they could make out was a silhouette of a tall man.

"Hera?" the voice was a whisper.

She immediately dropped her gun and her mouth fell open. She wanted to scream or cry but nothing came out. Her eyes started to water because she knew exactly who it was. Hera put her hand on zebs gun and pushed it so it was aiming at the floor, never taking her gaze off the man.

"Kanan?" she sobbed.

They heard a weak chuckle and out walked- or should I say limped- a man from the bushes. Sabine gasped and so did zeb.

"KANAN!" Hera cried happily.

"h-hey guys. What's u-up?" he said weakly.

Hera's face fell from an over joyed smile to a terrified frown. She finally got full view of Kanan. His clothes were torn and bloody, he had a large gash just below his ribs, his forehead and hands were absolutely soaked in blood, he was cradling his left arm and his right leg was badly hurt.

He looked as if he was about to say something, but he started trembling. His eyes narrowed and he looked as if he had been crying. That's when his teeth clenched in pain and his legs buckled. Kanan fell to the floor with a thud and breathing heavily.

"Kanan!" all three of them yelled.

They ran to his side and tried to keep him awake. His pulse was fading and his breathing started to lessen. His face obviously showed he was in a lot of pain.

"Kanan? C'mon love, stay with me." Hera whispered.

He let out a shaky breath and looked straight into the eyes of the woman he loved. That's when she noticed a tear rolling down his cheek. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a loud sob.

Hera felt a pang in her heart. She couldn't stand seeing him like this. He was a tough man, he never cried unless it was serious. Then a thought came to her head and it hit her like a truck.

_Ezra._

He had probably been with him, and now he's nowhere to be seen.

"Kanan." She said quietly.

Her eyes started to tear up. She knew this had to evolve Ezra.

"W-where's… Ezra?" She asked.

He didn't say anything. He just looked at her and shook his head. Kanan let out a heartbreaking sob and looked away from her. She bit her lip to stop herself from letting out a sob as well. She shook her head and stared at the Jedi.

"No no no, Kanan, Ezra can't be- he's not- he can't be-"

"Dead?" Kanan said shakily.

He turned back to her and stared into her green eyes.

"He's gone Hera. He's really gone."


	12. Safe and Sound

**hey everyone! welcome back! sorry for spelling mistakes. and sorry if its a bit confusing but it'll make sense later.**

**good luck.**

Falling.

Darkness.

Pain.

Blood everywhere.

Fear.

Anger.

Sadness.

That's all I remember.

I have no memory of who I am, or who I was. I can't remember what I look like, who I loved, who loved me. Or, did anyone ever love me?

Falling.

Darkness.

Pain.

I can't move or speak.

_The Falling._

The cool wind. The feeling of flying, but really falling. Then, the impact.

_The Pain._

It hurts. Everything does. My head, my back, my _heart_. Every piece of my memory is gone.

_The Darkness._

It's everywhere. It's swallowing me up, eating me whole, _crushing my heart_.

My name? Gone.

My family? Gone.

My feelings? Dead.

_Am I dead? Is that what this is?_

Wait, I remember something.

_"__Ezra!" a man yelled_

_Who's Ezra? And who was that man calling him?_

In the blackness, I see a spark of colour. Purple, orange and blue.

I push myself towards it, but it feels like I'm drowning in water.

I start to drown, I can't breathe. I'm sinking.

Then, a spark of colour shoots out and grabs my hand. It pulls me to the surface.

"Don't go Ezra, we need you." It was a girl's voice.

The blur of colour is just standing in front of me. She shakes her head and giggles.

"C'mon Ezra, you know who I am."

_Who's Ezra?_

The colour starts to change and I see her now. She is a pretty, young girl. Her hair is a mixture of blue and orange.

"You know who Ezra is." She smiles at me.

_No, I don't._

"Hey kid!" I hear a man's voice yell.

The girl turns around and starts to walk away, but when I reach for her she just turns into dust.

"Hey Ezra, what's up?" a man appears to my left.

_He is a lasant. Wait, what's a lasant?_

_And who is Ezra?_

"Don't be stupid kid. You know exactly who Ezra is." He says with a smile.

_No, I don't know who they are talking about._

He shakes his head then steps back.

_Wait_.

I reach out to grab him but he turns to dust and slips through my figures.

"Ezra?" this time, it was a woman's voice.

I turn around to see a green twilek woman standing in front of me. Her smile is beautiful.

"Hey kid, how you doing?"

_Who are these people?_

Her smile fades and she shakes her head at me.

"Ezra, you know exactly who we are. Don't you remember?" she asks gently.

_Who the heck is Ezra?! And NO I don't remember!_

She opens her mouth to say something but she turns away from me. I see a tear running down her face.

_No I'm sorry, I didn't mean it._

She lets out a sob then looks at me as if I'm a monster. I reach out to touch her shoulder but she fades away into dust, just like the others.

_Who was she? I didn't mean to make her cry. Please, come back._

"Ezra." A younger male says.

I turn to my left to see a man in green. He's wearing a ponytail and armor on his shoulder.

"Please Ezra. Don't go. We NEED you." He says sadly.

_WHO IS EZRA?!_

"You really don't remember do you?" he says.

_No I don't!_

The man sighs and turns his back on me.

"I'm sorry. For everything." He says as his body turns to dust and floats away.

I feel an ache in my heart.

_What have I done? Who are these people?_

"You do know who they are. You just have to look."  
A young boy in an orange jumpsuit appears in front of me. He smiles and his blue eyes shine.

_Who are you?_

"The better question is, who are you?" he points at me.

The people from before appear behind him. The green woman has a hand on the ponytail guy shoulder, the lasant is caring his gun on his shoulder, and the young girl has both her arms wrapped around the boy and her head is laying on his shoulder.

_Okay, who am I?_

They all smile at me.

"Your name," the ponytail man says. "Is Ezra Bridger."

That's when it hit me.

The memories of my old family and my new one flood my vision.

_Zeb, the lasant. _

_Sabine, the mandalorian._

_Hera, the twilek._

_Kanan, the Jedi_

I see them, I remember them. All of them.

My name is Ezra Bridger.

I'm a Jedi padawn. I have blue hair, blue eyes and tan skin. I'm 15 years old, and, I'm… dead.

_No, that can't be right. _

They need me, I can't go. I can't give up, I can't give in to death.

The water. I'm drowning again. I'm sinking deeper and deeper into the dark water.

What happened? How did I die?

_The imperials were on our tail. Chasing us up a rocky hill. Kanan was by my side helping me run. We needed to escape and find Hera, zeb and Sabine._

_A gunshot hit my leg. I felt myself fall, and I didn't stop. I was falling down a cliff. Kanan, was at the top. He had tried to catch me, but failed miserably. I saw the look on his face, he was devastated, sad and angry. _

_I just kept falling, farther and farther from him. Then, SPLASH. I land in a lake at the bottom, that's why I felt like I was drowning. My eyes were open when I started to sink. They just stared up at the disappearing sky. I stopped breathing and everything went black._

That's how I ended up here. So, I am dead? But, I feel… alive. I feel my heart beating. I feel the pound in my head. I feel the water in my lungs.

_Wait._

My lungs are filling up and I can't breathe. I start to panic and spin around looking for an exit from this dark land. What I see, makes me scream.

Hera, Kanan and zeb lay dead on the ground behind myself and Sabine. Sabine is smiling evilly and is covered in blood, but it's not her own. I'm on my knees covered in blood, she has a gun pointed to my head. He lets a tear run down his face and I realise his hands are bound. He looks at me with fear and sadness in his eyes.

Sabine looks at me then looks back at him. She starts to sing.

"I remember tears streaming down your face. When I said I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said don't leave me hear alone. But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe. And. Sound."

And with that she fired her gun. I watched the life drain from my own eyes. I watched my dead body slump to the floor. I watched her smile evilly at me. She killed all of them.

"Your turn." She turns the gun on me, and fires.


	13. Crying a River

**I promise I will explain everything that happened in the last chapter in the next one. **

**WARNING: THE FEELS ARE ON THERE WAY! so BEWARE.**

"I still can't believe what happened to Kanan and Ezra." A frustrated and tired zeb said.

Sabine nodded and glanced over at the sleeping Jedi. He had told them how Ezra had been shot in the leg and fell off the edge of a cliff. He told them how he saw his body hit the water hard. He told them how he felt Ezra's life signature fade away.

"ya, poor kid." Sabine said sadly.

"Poor kid? At least it killed him instantly. Kanan had to WATCH it happen." Zeb gestured to Kanan.

She stared at the lasant for a moment then slowly nodded. Everyone felt that she wasn't telling them something.

"Why would they go to the cliff anyway?" zeb asked.

Zeb noticed how her eyes lit up quickly and she turned away. She WAS acting really weird lately.

"I-I don't know w-why." She crossed her arms and stood. "I'm gonna go check on Hera. Hearing about Ezra hit her pretty hard."

She speed walked away, knowing zeb was giving her a weird look. She walked past the sleeping jedi and stopped to check how he was doing. They had steadied him and cleaned up the serious injuries. He was still pretty banged up but not bad enough to kill him.

Sabine sighed and made her way over to where Hera had been sleeping. After the bad news she had been pretty distant lately. She almost seemed really depressed, not that she was ever around to show it.

She had a feeling Hera wouldn't be laying down, so she went and checked the nearby lake. Of course, there sat a depressed Hera with her legs in the water. Her pants had been cut to shorts and she had lost her lelek (sorry don't know how to spell that) hat.

Sabine had never seen a girl so sad before. Maybe she felt Ezra as a son to her. She heard her sigh and Hera glanced back at the teen, slowly returning her gaze back to the water.

"I know you there Sabine, you don't need to sneak up." She sounded weak, depressed and even… broken.

"I just came to see if you were okay. So… are you?" she asked awkwardly, she was never any good at making people feel better.

"Yes I'm fine Sabine, I'm just…" she trialed off slowly.

Sabine walked over and put a hand on the woman's shoulder. As soon as she made contact Hera pushed her hand away and got up. She stared at Sabine for a moment then started to brake. She shook her head trying to stay strong, but she could do it anymore. She's watched too much family and friends die.

She bit her lip trying to suppress a sob, but it escaped her lips and that's when she fell apart. She fell to her knees and covered her crying face with her hands. She was shaking, she obviously couldn't handle the loss of her boy.

"It's okay, I'm here for you." Sabine tried to calm her but only made it worse.

"It's all my fault! He's dead because of _me!_" she cried. "If I just strapped him into the seat he would be fi-"

Hera was cut off when she was embraced by Sabine. It wasn't her thing, but Hera deserved a hug for once in her life. Hera was surprised by her actions but made no move to push her away. She actually pulled her closer and cried on her shoulder, Sabine didn't mind at all.

"It's okay Hera, everything's alright." Sabine said quietly.

There was a long silence between the two. Neither wanting to move. They had no idea how long they were sitting there for, but Hera couldn't stand the silence.

"Sabine." Hera said.

"Yes?"

'Promise me… promise you will be here for everyone. I can't lose you too." She said softly.

Sabine hesitated, Hera noticed this and looked up at the girl. As soon as their eyes met Sabine looked away from her.

"I-I can't make any promises Hera, I'm sorry." She said quietly.

Hera thought she meant death, Sabine was thinking something else, something far worse.


	14. The Living

"Sabine!" Ezra shot up with a gasp.

Was that a dream? It seemed so real! And Sabine, why would she do that? She killed everyone. Wait, was that… a warning?

"Wait, I'm not dead?!" Ezra yelled excitedly.

He pulled his hands in front of his face to insure was actually alive. His hands were soaked in blood, so were his legs and face. Ezra shook his head. He remembered blood, but definitely not this much.

"What happened? I got shot in the leg, not whatever this is." He whispered to himself.

Ezra felt around where he got shot to see if it was actually there. It wasn't. He was never shot, he was beaten off the cliff. He had a black eye, bruised legs and cut up arms.

Ezra looked to his left to see a large lake, must've been what he fell into. He looked to his right to see sand, a sandy shore actually. He had floated over to a beach and woke up hear.

"Kanan!" Ezra sprung up and spun around looking for his master.

He was nowhere to be seen. What had happened to Kanan? Was he okay? Was he with the others? Those were the questions running through his mind. He needed to find them and warn them about Sabine. But, was she actually a traitor? Why would she do that?

"Don't think about that!" Ezra shook his head.

Ezra scanned to sandy beach looking for anyone he knew, there was nobody here. Kanan must have ran, thinking he was dead and all.

He kept walking the beach till he found the forest again. He entered wearily knowing imperials could still be around. But that also meant Kanan could be around.

Ezra started to pick up the pace, he needed to find Kanan. He ran and ran and ran, desperately trying to find his mentor. He couldn't do it. He was abandoned AGAIN.

"They could all be dead. All of them. What if more than one of them is a traitor? What if they've worked with the empire this entire time!" he said to himself.

He knew he was just being paranoid, but he was heartbroken that he lost the people he loved again. Ezra slumped down to the ground and leaned on the tree beside him. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his head in his knees. He wanted it to be over. The struggle to find them, the struggle to live, the struggle to stop the empire. All of it.

His mind traveled back to what he saw when he was out cold. Was it a dream? Or a vision? Sabine can't be a traitor, can she? NO, she would never d-

"Ezra?!" he heard a girl call his name.

Ezra's head shot up, and there stood Sabine wren. The traitor. The killer. The _monster_.


	15. Traitor

**hey everyone, welcome back! it means so much to me that you all love this story a lot! I just wanted to tell you guys this, there is a second trailer for SWR on tumblr! its not really a trailer, but it is half the fight scene with Kanan and Ezra vs Vader! so go check it out! **

**enjoy!**

He just stared at me. He didn't move or speak, he just stared. I thought he was dead, apparently not.

"Ezra? Is that really you?" I said excitedly.

He didn't say anything, he just pushed himself up using the tree behind him. We stood in silence, not taking our gaze away from each other.

"Ezra? Are you okay?" I said, I took a step forward and he flinched.

He was afraid of me. Good. I hope he lives in fear of me. I hope he is absolutely terrified of me! He deserves to b-

"W-where are the o-others?" he said quietly.

I was surprised by his question. How would he know if I was with the others? Did he have another vision or something?

"They are all back at the camp we made." I said happily. "Why don't we go see them?"

I reach for his hand but he quickly slaps in away. He really doesn't trust me. Now what am I going to do? He probably won't come back with me because he doesn't trust me, and I'll be blamed why we never see him again.

"Sabine!" it was Hera, she was yelling for me to come back to the site.

Ezra's eyes lit up and he pushed right past me, almost nocking me over. He sprinted towards the voice, but stopped dead in his tracks. I couldn't see why but he just stopped.

"Ezra! Seriously?" I ran towards him.

He seems like he's going to cry from where I am. I sigh and pick up the pace.

"Ezra!" I hear someone yell.

I finally reach him, and now I know why he stopped. There is a large ravine blocking us from getting to the others. Hera, zeb and Kanan stood on the other side. Hera was crying into Kanan's arms and zeb was yelling happily at Ezra. I take one quick glance over at him and see he is smiling like a mad man.

I snort and shake my head. He must be happy.

"Welcome home kid." I say as I put my hand on his shoulder, big mistake.

As soon as it makes contact he pushes my arm away and I nearly slip on the grass beside the ravine. I turn around to look at him and he's giving me an absolute death stare.

"Never touch me again." He says in a low, scary tone.

He shakes his head and runs for the tree that connects both sides of the ravine. Ezra climbs across and is immediately greeted by a crying Hera. I soon follow after. They are all talking away to him like there's no tomorrow. Well, there won't be a tomorrow for them.

I stand there, waiting for the perfect moment. The, it comes to me. I pull my gun and aim straight for the back of zeb's head. I'm seconds from firing when Ezra grabs my arm and aims my gun for the sky. He grabbed it quickly out of my hands and turns it on me.

"Sabine!?" Kanan yells. "You're a traitor?!"

I stand there for a moment then make a move. I kick out my foot and send the gun flying from Ezra's grasp and tackle him to the ground. He throws a punch, I throw a punch. The next thing I know I'm pinned with Ezra's gun to my forehead.

"One tiny movement and your dead." He says lowly.

Ezra's pov.

Sabine stares at me with those beautiful amber eyes, but she looks away from me. She upset. This is her fault, all of it is so why is she upset?

"Did you cause the crash too?" I ask calmly.

She didn't say anything, or even look at me. She stares off into the tree line, as if she's waiting for something to come out and save her. Then, it hits me like a truck.

"There's more of them aren't there? How many? How many are trying to kill us?" I ask.

I don't get a response, at least, not from her.

"I wouldn't ask that if I were you."

I feel a gun being pressed to the back of my head. But, it wasn't an imperial gun. The person holding the gun grabs my shoulder and makes me stand upright. Sabine slowly stands and smiles to the person behind me.

"You two, over there."

There is a second traitor.

I want to scream. I see Hera and zeb walk in front of me. Their hands above their heads. The person makes me put up my hands and he turns me around. The second traitor stands right before me. When I see him I let out a sob. Not him, it can't be true.

"Why?" I cry. "Why would you do this to us Kanan?"


	16. Mother

The blaster switched aim between Hera, zeb and I. Sabine had walked over and picked her own blaster off the ground and put it back in its holster. Kanan had his blaster mostly trained on me, by the way. I don't know why. It's not like I would attack him or anything. He's my master, I would never hurt him. Would he… hurt me?

"Kanan…" I said quietly, letting out a small sob.

His expression was stone. He wasn't happy, sad or mad, there was nothing there. It was as if, he was being controlled by something. That's when I noticed Sabine. She was just like Kanan, robot like.

"Kanan, this isn't you." Hera cried. "Sabine, this isn't you either."

"Your mistaken, this is the real us, Hera." Both Sabine and Kanan said in sync.

I shake my head. This isn't them, it can't be! But, I saw Sabine in my dream and she killed everyone, even Kanan. So what's going on?

I decided to do something brave, stupid, but brave. I lowered my hands to my sides and slowly walked towards them. They backed up with each step.

"This isn't you! The Kanan I know and love would never hurt me. I want the real Kanan and Sabine back, NOW." I demanded.

Kanan flinched as I reached up and laid my hand gently on the blaster.

"The Kanan I know, fights for freedom. He doesn't shoot to kill." I pushed down slowly on the blaster, aiming it at the ground.

I saw something, something in his eyes. They… shifted? Kanan bit his lip and looked away from me.

"I need that Kanan back, please." I said quietly.

He shook his head and when he looked me in the eyes again, he smiled. Not a fake robotic smile, the Kanan I know smile.

"Master, your back." I said happily.

"I'm so sorry Ezra, for everything." He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

I lift my head and look over at Sabine. Her blaster is now aimed right at Kanan's face. I sense the anger boiling in side of her, the hatred, she wants us dead. I let go of Kanan and take a step towards her. She jerks and shoots the ground in front of me.

"Don't even THINK about trying to get the 'real' Sabine back. For one, there is no mind control on me! I joined the empire on my own free will!" she yelled, but I could hear the sorrow melting over her words.

"Mind control?" Kanan whispered.

She smiled evilly.

"But, you know what you can have?" she looked over into the bushes and nodded. "Them."

My head whipped around and saw trooper after trooper run out of the bushes. In seconds we were surrounded. They all took aim and we raised our hands above our heads, _again_.

A woman in full black walked out of the crowd and came face to face with Kanan. He had that look in his eyes that he knew her. She was just shorter than him and wore a black mask. That's when I noticed the weapon on her back. _A double sided, spinning lightsaber. _

"Who are you?" zeb asked from behind me.

She looked from Kanan, to zeb, to Hera, then to me. She walked with her hands behind her back over to me. Kanan looked as if he was about to lunge and rip the girl to shreds.

"Hello, what's your name?" I said in the most rude and sarcastic voice I could.

She tilted her head and gave a small shake. I felt like I also knew her. The woman turned around and started walking back to the troopers, but I stopped her.

"We asked who you are." I said loudly.

Kanan gave me a look that would have shut me up, but I was feeling really stubborn today. The woman turned to face me again.

"So, who ARE you?" I said crossing my arms, I was really getting frustrated.

I could hear her sigh and she removed her mask slowly. I heard myself gasp and I took a step back, feeling the heat running to my eyes.

"My name" she said. "Is Mira Bridger. Hello, son."


	17. Fight

My head was spinning, overwhelmed by all the questions flooding my brain. I could hear my heart beating in my ears. My mother, is alive. My own mother is standing before me, working to kill my friends and myself.

"Mom?" I croak out.

She smiles at me and her eyes sparkle. The crisp yellow colour shines, her smile is crooked but beautiful, and her hair is a dark navy blue. She's beautiful, even if she's evil.

"Son, please. Come with me. Be a part of my family again." She said, she starts to walk towards me but I back up with each of her falling steps.

She looks to one of the troopers and motions something with her hand. The armored man walked up behind me and put the blaster to the back of my head. I froze, I could feel my body tensing as she got closer.

Mira finally got face to face with me. Her smile was gone, but she was happy in her eyes. She sighed and reached for my hand. I flinched and looked away from her. I swear I could hear her growl and I could sense her anger.

She hit me. She hit me really hard. Mira had punched me in the side of the jaw, which sent me to the ground. I could feel the pain throbbing in my face. My vision started to blur and I heard yelling. I was just able to make out Kanan and my mother fighting it out.

I could hear blasters firing, people screaming, and lightsabers clashing. She may have not hit me that hard, but the concussion I have made it 10 times worse. The pain in my jaw had moved up to my brain and I could feel it throbbing.

I don't know what was happening around me, the only thing I knew, was that Kanan had beaten my mother and she lay in the grass. He got her out of anger. Out of pity. Out of hurt. She had abandoned me, in Kanan's eyes, she was the reason I suffered for most my life.

I tried to move, but my body just laid there. I didn't want him to kill her, even if she left me, she deserves a second chance, right? Or should I let him kill her? It may be wrong, but I want her to die, I want all of them to die. I want Sabine to die.

**Hey guys, sorry about the short chapter. I hope you liked it and you will probably hate where im going with this. **

**PLEASE READ. In a couple days I will be posting a chapter to answer ALL your questions. It will all be posted on this chapter along with your names. I will answer any questions you want, about the book, about myself, anything. So feel free to ask away!**

**BYE! May the force be with you!**

**QUESTIONS BELOW!**


	18. Q AND A

**Alright I got some questions so now I'm gonna answer 'em. **

**#1 from: starwarsrebels**

**Q. is Ezra going to die? What about Kanan?**

**A. I can't give you a straight up answer for that, but I will warn you. With the path I'm headed with this, there will be 89% chance of tears. My mind is set on who I want gone and who I want to stay, but my mind changes a LOT.**

**#2 from: AzulaBlue92**

**Q. Is Sabine's family going to be in this? Also is Ezra's father alive or dead? One more thing, who brainwashed Kanan?**

**A. there will only be a mention of Sabine's family, you will not see them in this fic. (We had a private convo involving Sabine's family). Ezra's father is dead. You will find out what happened to him soon. Kanan was brainwashed by Ezra's mom. She got into his head when Ezra fell off the cliff and she brainwashed him. **

**#3 from: M3mc3r123**

**Q. will Ezra die? Will Sabine die? Will Mira come back to the light side? Dose Ahsoka swoop in and save them? How is your friend?**

**A. wow that's a lot of questions. For the first two, go back to #1 on here. Mira may have a change in heart but she will not come back. They did too many horrible things to her that she wants revenge, but not revenge on the empire. They taught her to believe, rebellion is death to everyone around you. Ahsoka will not be appearing in this fic, I'm sorry I just don't feel this is the right story for her. My friend is getting better. She is doing well and we are almost never away from each other, she's back on her feet and smiling again. One of her friends found out she's a cutter and she told a bunch of people and they won't leave her alone now, she doesn't like the attention so I normally tell them off. I'm the only one before who knew she cuts.**

**#4 from: cptbckthd**

**Q. where is chopper? Will Mira join the light side? Will Sabine have a second chance? Why are you braking my heart?**

**A. idk really where chop is. I didn't really like chopper when I started this fic so I didn't include him. I might bring him back but idk. He's just out there. Mira joining the light side is in the previous question so go there for answers. It depends, Sabine is truly a good person. But she has pretty much lost all trust from the ghost crew. I'm not saying she won't have a second chance, I'm saying it depends on where my headed is at on that day. I'm braking your heart because that's my specialty. I can't write happy fics, only ones that make you cry or scream at the cliff hanger. **

**#5 from: guest**

**Q. how are you and your friend?**

**A. I'm good actually. And my friend is fine, thanks for asking.**

**Hey guys heres the question chapter! hope you got what you wanted.**


	19. Love and War

"Sabine!" I hear Mira say. "Get them!"

I nod and run after the rebels. The ones I once called 'family'. I can't let them die, even if im a traitor, I won't let them die.

"Kanan! Watch out!" Hera yells.

Mira charges Kanan, lightsaber ignited, ready to fight. He blocks her attack and sends her a few feet away from them.

"C'mon Kanan. Run away." I whisper.

He can't die. Neither can the rest of them. I turn my head to the left and see Ezra struggling to get up. He looks as if he's in a lot of pain. He doesn't even notice the trooper running up to him. The man pulls his gun out and aims it at the back of Ezra's head, I can't take it. He's gonna kill Ezra!

"NO!" I yell.

I distract the man enough to pull my gun out and fire at him. It was only on stun, so at least I didn't kill him, right?

"Sabine!" Mira yells.

My hands are shaking, my heart is beating in my ears and my palms are sweating. Slowly I turn to face the boss and notice she's staring right at me. Her whole body has stopped fighting, just so she could give me the worst death stare possible.

Kanan takes that opportunity to get her from behind. He hits her in the legs and she crumbles to the ground. The whole battle around me stops and I finally notice Ezra standing right beside me. I look over at him and he gives me a faint smile.

Kanan has his lightsaber pointed right at her head. One small movement, and it'll be her last.

"Sabine. W-why would you do this?!" she yells weakly.

"I-I … don't know why." I say sadly.

I can see the frown on Ezra's face out of the corner of my eye.

"Then do what you are told to! Kill my son! NOW!" she yells.

Everyone's faces turn to me and Ezra. I turn to face him and he does the same. I can see the sadness in his eyes, and something else I can't name. He gives me a weak smile and reaches for my hand with the gun. I thought he would have turned it on me, but no, he does either the bravest or the stupidest thing ever.

Ezra lifts my hand and gun up to his forehead, and he aims it at his head, and drops his hand, leaving me aiming my gun to his face. I see tears gathering in his eyes. He lets out a shaky sigh and reaches for my other hand. My heart is pounding and my eyes start to well with tears. He wants me to kill him?  
He wraps his hands around my own and smiles softly at me.

"If you have to kill me, I won't make it hard on you." He starts. "But the Sabine I know, doesn't shoot to kill. She gives hope and happiness to others. This woman, is controlling you. You may say she's not but, I know you Sabine and… I truly love you."

A tear escapes my eye and I drop my gun to the ground. He was giving his life for me? He l-loves me?

"I'm so sorry." I say as I wrap my arms around him.

At the same time I hear ships approaching us. We let go of each other and look to the skies, Rebellion ships filled the sky above us, we are rescued.

"I'm so sorry I betrayed you." I whispered.

"It's not your fault Sabine. I know she forced you." Ezra said softly.

I smile and look up at him. My heart skips a beat when I see his beautiful smile, paired with those vibrant blue eyes.

"Can I tell you something?" I say as put my hand on his Shoulder.

"Okay?" he wraps an arm around my waist.

I swear, if he kisses me I will probably die. Just looking at his smile kills me. I love him, and he loves me.

"Ezra Bridger," I start. "I love yo-"

BANG!

Ezra's eyes go wide and his grip on my waist falls. He takes a shaky breath and stumbles back a bit. I smell smoke, or, burning flesh.

"Ezra?" I ask. "Are you alright?"

His hand grips his chest and he falls to his knees. It feels as if the world is in slow motion. His eyes meet mine again, but this time, they're filled with pain.

"EZRA!" I hear Kanan yell.

I reach for his hand but it only slips away. His body falls to the ground with a thud. I can feel the tears streaming from my eyes and my heart stopped when I saw his body fall.

"Nothing's fair in love and war, son." It was Mira.

She had shot him in the back. She grinned evilly and aimed the gun at me, as she talked to ezra.

"Did you ever wonder what happened to your father?" she started. "I murdered him. He was actually the first person I have ever killed. "

"You're a MONSTER!" I yell.

She knew what was gonna happen next. Kanan came up behind her and stabbed her right through the chest. I turned away, not wanting to see the life drain from her eyes.

"Oh, Ezra. I'm so sorry." I cry.

I got on my hands and knees and crawled up to him. He was barely breathing. Ezra just stared up at the sky, unaware I was sitting next to him. I put my hand on his cold cheek and made him face me.

"Ezra." I whisper.

He smiles at me, he's glad to be leaving this retched galaxy. What am I going to do without him?

"Could you… finish what you were g-going to say e-earlier?" he says weakly.

A sob escapes my mouth and the tears pour down my face. His eyes start to become unfocused and his smile starts to fade.

"I love you. God, I love you Ezra Bridger." I cry into his chest.

"I-I love you, too, Sabine wren. Protect them… for me." His voice is barley a weak whisper.

And with that, he took his final breath. His eyes slid shut and his hand fell out of mine.

_Nothings fair in love and war._

I would never see his smile again, or those vibrant blue eyes.

_Nothings fair in love and war._

He's gone. I will honor his final wish, and remember his last words.

_Nothings fair, in love, and war. _

**This is not the last chapter guys. don't worry! I'm not gonna just leave you here.**


	20. Remember

"Sabine, we need to go now. C'mon girl." Hera guided a crying Sabine up the ramp.

Kanan and zeb followed behind the pair, silence filling the room. As soon as the team got onto the ship, they were greeted by a happy orange astromech.

"It's been too long bud." Zeb greeted.

The ghost was being piloted by fulcrum again, just like when they rescued Kanan. Sabine didn't even care she was here and made her way to her room, alone. Ezra would have normally followed her, but that couldn't happen anymore.

As soon as she reached her room, she picked out all her paints and painted the best picture she had ever done. It was Ezra, holding his lightsaber, determination in his eyes. The picture was so real, she felt as if she could reach forward and pull him into the real world.

As the days past, the crew remained silent. Nobody talked, and everyone forgot about what Sabine had done. One time she found Hera past out on couch, a flask at her side. After losing her son she had become a heavy drinker. Hera thought she lost him once, then a second time, and now, she NEW he was gone for good.

The first time in days the crew sat together, silent. Thinking. Mourning. She had never seen Kanan so beat up before. It killed her to see him like that, to see any of them like that. Ezra had gained her trust, her loyalty, her love. Then it was all wrenched away from both of them. _Gone._

The sound of that final blast, burnt into all their minds. His final words, only Sabine could hear them, and they played over and over again in her head. But what hurt her most, other than the fact of losing her best friend, was what his mother had said.

_Nothings fair in love and war._

That day, when they were all together, was the first time he heard Kanan sing. And he was really good at it.

"It's been a long day without you, my friend and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. We've come a long way from where we began. Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. How can we not talk about family when family's all we got. It's been a long day without you, my friend and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. See you _again" (_that was "see you again" by Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth)

We would NEVER forget him, EVER. He was a teammate, a friend, and family. He was the best thing that had ever happened to this crew, and now he was gone. But, we will carry on his jokes, and his stupid yet cute pickup lines.

I made a mistake, and Ezra had to say goodbye. He died because of me.

_One mistake, is one goodbye._

No. he died for me. He knew I was forced to work for the empire.

_One mistake, is one goodbye._

Hopefully, I'll see him again, maybe not soon, but I want to see him again.

_One mistake, is one goodbye._

And I will see him again, whether it's in the afterlife, _or not_.

**one more chapter to go guys. your in for one hell of a ride.**


	21. 1 Year Later

**sorry for the really short chapter, but this is just a cliffy for my second story.**

1 year later…

"So, what's going on?" zeb asked as they sat in the living space.

Hera looked from Kanan, to Ahsoka. She nodded and looked to myself and zeb. Her smile was something I haven't seen in a long time.

"We found something you guys might want to see." She looked to chopper and nodded again.

A hologram appeared in front of us. It showed a young man, wearing a beaten cape and orange pants. His shirt was black and to be honest, he looked pretty deadly.

"And who is this?" I ask.

"Look closer." Kanan says.

I look to zeb and give a shrug, worth a shot. I lean in and examine the hologram again. I shot up with a gasp.

"They found him." Ahsoka said happily. "Ezra's alive."

**So, who wants a sequel?! I hope you all liked that story, and if you like, ill right a second one to go with this one, how's that? **

**I hope I made you all laugh, cry and scream at your screens. It means a lot to me when I get a review and that you all enjoyed this fic. I need ideas for the second one though. It'll probably come out in the middle of June.**

**Bye for now. May the force be with you!**


	22. Sequel!

**hey everyone, welcome back. I got SO MANY requests to upload the sequel as soon as possible and I have no life so I thought "might as well do it now!" yes that's right! the sequel is out now!**

**go read "Spector 6, come home" PLEASE I THINK YOU'LL LOVE IT!**


End file.
